FUN
by TokyoTwinkle
Summary: While watching "SpongeBob", Roy gets an idea that leads him and Marth into the garden. This is yaoi, this is lemon. It's MarthxRoy and my first time writting something like this.


**Woot! First yaoi lemon! One of my favorite pairings (at the time this was written), MarthXRoy! Don't like? Hit the back button.**

**I actually wrote this a while back, but I'm just posting it now. At this point, I don't really care if its bad or silly, its my first lemon. XP  
><strong>

**On with the story~!**

* * *

><p><strong>"ARE YOU READY KIDS?"<strong>

**"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!"**

**"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"**

**"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!"**

Roy was bored out of his mind... What in the world was he doing sitting on the couch with Young Link watching SpongeBob? SpongeBob and Plankton are singing, Mr. Krabs is watching them from afar like a stalker; how far can that telescope see? What a strange song... Wait, what? Is this really a kid's show? Maybe his mind was just perverted, but was that a sexual innuendo Roy just heard? Hmm... Y'know what, this episode is giving him an idea... A really good idea...

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Roy?"<p>

"Not now my Prince Charming..."

Roy continued to lead the Altean Prince down the pathway and to the garden. _'Peach won't mind if I use her garden for something this important... I hope...'_

Arriving at their destination, Roy let go of Marth's hand, who inspected his surroundings. Tall trees blocked their view of the Mansion to his right, and the maze of bushes took his left. The sky looked like it was ready to storm.

"What are we doing here, Roy?" Marth asked, gazing at the cloudy sunset.

"Well, I was watching SpongeBob with Young'un **(1)** earlier..."

"Yeah."

"And I got an idea while watching it."

"That idea would be...?"

"Well..."

"Well wha- Ah!"

The Prince's pants went from his waist to his ankles. Roy had already discarded his own and tossed them to the side while talking. Marth couldn't help but giggle in surprise. The spots Roy chose were so out of the ordinary; but the secret lovers loved to find new places to have fun... No matter how strange or remote. Speaking of fun...

"That idea I had..." Roy put his arms around the older male's neck, drawing him close from behind and beginning to sway. "I got it from _SpongeBob_... Y'know that song, F.U.N.?"

"Yeah," Marth replied, his body swaying along with his partner's. He didn't understand where Roy was going with this, but he placed his hands on his forarms and gently leaned back anyways. "I used to love that song."

"Mm-hm. Yeah, the song was cool when we were nine. But now that we're both older... I've realized what the song really means..."

And again, the Prince was taken back in shock as his shirt was removed. And again, Roy's was already long gone and hanging on a tree branch. And again, the red head whispered in the Prince's ear.

_"F is for friends who do stuff together..."_

Now Marth was almost completely naked on the ground - save for his boxers. Roy hovering over him, also left in boxers. Strange... Roy never assumed position of the seme, it's always Marth...

Said Prince was flushing deeply, looking at his lover with surprised, wide eyes. How the hell do you turn a children's song into something like this? Roy never ceased to amaze him...

Roy chuckled at the bluenette's reaction. Slowly, he slid his hand down the pale skin until it reached the clothed shaft; Marth's breath hitched. Chuckling again, Roy laid the Prince on the ground and thunder rolled in the distance. The Prince looked up at the sky with worry, why did the goddesses decide to make it rain at a time and place like this?

"Strip completly."

Marth did so, kicking off his boxers, shoes and pants that were still down to his ankles. He looked at the face Roy was pulling, on that lustful look in those blue eyes... Then the eyes were gone. Electricity firing from his crotch snapped him back into reality. "Ah! Roy!" The red head had given the shaft a taste, a glorious taste. His fingertips were slowly running up and down the throbbing member.

"Y'know Marth," Roy began, a fingertip flicking at the slit, causing Marth to groan. "_SpongeBob_ was originally written for adults. But kids never understood the jokes being made, so they started watching it."

"W-why are you t-talking about...t-that?"  
>"The Krusty Krab is located in Bikini Bottom... Marth you would be sexy as hell in a bikini..."<p>

"Change the subject!"  
>"Or even a thong... Dear goddesses..."<p>

"Roy!"

Roy licked the shaft, Marth caught his breath again. Roy had a slightly bored look on his face as he kissed and licked, never getting near the head.

"C'mon Marth... I wanna hear you moan. You're always on top, I never hear you moan... Let me hear you being submissive..."

Roy's husky voice sent shivers up Marth's spine. Moan? Moan? He wanted him to moan? No way in hell was he going to- Oooh! That felt good!

"Ah! Roy! Do-do that again!"

"Do what again? This?"

Roy gave him another lick under the head, receiving the same reaction from his Prince Charming. Not a moan yet, but it was on the way. The redhead abandoned the sensitive spot and continued to lick, suck and kiss all around the shaft. Marth continued to groan and whimper, music to his partner's ears. Thunder rolled again.

"R-roy, we're going to get rained on..."

"I only want a shower of cum..."

"Oohhh, Roy..."

"Moan for me Marth..."

A few drops fell from the heavens. Marth sighed, not at the rain, but at the treatment Roy was giving him. Such a tease... Said red head was pouting, not getting the moan he wanted from the seductive prince.

"Please, Marth? I wanna hear you moan my name..."

"Y-you're being more submissive than I a-am!"

"Oh? Am I?"

"Yes!"

"...Ok."

Roy wrapped his mouth around the throbbing erection, his teeth at the base of the head. He flicked his tongue across the slit.

Marth cried out. A cry that fizzled into a long moan.

Finally.

_"U is for you and me."_

Marth was trying to catch his breath; he had forgotten the children's cartoon that got him into this activity. This sweet...sexy...sultry...

Roy slid his tongue from the bottom of the head and across the slit, lapping up some of his sweet Prince's pre-cum along with it. Marth moaned again and began to pant and beg.

"Oh please Roy... Do that again..."

Roy happily obliged, dragging his tongue roughly across the shaft again and again. Finally he decided that he teased his Prince long enough. It was time for the main event to begin...

"Oh, oh. Ah, ah! Roy! Keep going! Hah, hah..."

Roy was bobbing his head up and down the bluenette's member. Fast and hard. Fast and hard. Marth was moaning like no tomorrow.

"Roy... Roy... Yes...yes!"

"That's right, scream my name."

"Roy! I'm s-so close!"

"Good."

What the redhead wasn't dominating with his mouth, he was pumping with his fist. Oh, how wonderful it felt to be dominant. To hear his name being cried out - _moaned_ out! And oh how loud it was too! Roy would have to do this more often...

"R-Roy!"

"Let it go, Marth. _Now!_"

"ROOOY!"

A sweet essence filled Roy's mouth, and he swallowed every single drop. Roy let go of the panting Prince. Licking his lips, he realized that Marth was coated in a sheet of sweat. The red head sighed, loving the fact that he can make his lover so hot and bothered... Oh, it's raining. Remembering that they were in Peach's flower garden between the bushes and trees, the red head whispered.

_"N is for anywhere at any time at all."_

Said rain was soaking them and their cloths. Marth was still panting, Roy was too. They were both gazing at each other deeply until Roy leaned forward and whispered into Marth's ear huskily.

_"_I still haven't come yet, care to fix that?"

Marth huffed, Roy can last so long. He looked at the maze of bushes that were now to his right.

"I'll fix it... If you can catch me!"

Then, a stunned Roy was pushed onto his back. By the time he got up, Marth was already pulling his dreanched shirt on and running into the maze. Roy growled, the shirt came down too low and covered Marth's ass.

"Get back here you! I'm not finished with you!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I call Young Link Young'un.<strong>

**Yes, that came from SpongeBob. Someone I know in my Biology class pointed it out. He said:**

"**Yeah, it's cool when you're nine, but then you grow up and realize what it really means!"**

**Then he sang the song. Interesting, no? My friend (AngleArchive18) died when she heard me mention it. **

**This is my first time writing lemon, so don't flame me. Plus, I wrote this a while ago and I'm too lazy to keep editing it! Review~!**

**I don't own Super Smash Brothers or _SpongeBob SquarePants_. XP**


End file.
